What cherries say about a man
by littleboatfullofwater
Summary: Hermione, Draco und eine Schale mit Kirschen. Nur was kleines für zwischendurch! ;


What cherries say about a man

Autor: darkJeanne

Genre: Humor (/Romanze)

Hauptpersonen: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger

Summary: Hermione, Draco und eine Schale mit Kirschen. Nur was kleines für zwischendurch! (;

„Was genau machst du da, Malfoy?", fragte Hermione mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme als sie von ihrem Arithmantikbuch aufsah. Sie hatte versucht sein Schmatzen zu ignorieren und weiter zu lernen, aber das schien sich als unmöglich herauszustellen. Und um genau zu sein konnte sie den Stoff ja auch auswendig, aber die heranrückenden NEWTs machten sie so nervös, dass sie nicht aufhören konnte ihn zu wiederholen. Ein wenig Ablenkung konnte sie gerade gut vertragen.

Also sah sie zu ihrem Schulsprecherkollegen, der sich in einem der grünen Sessel ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes fläzte.

Eine Schale mit Kirschen stand vor ihm, die Kerne und die Stiele lagen verstreut daneben, und Malfoy selbst schien eine merkwürdige Art Gesichtsakrobatik zu machen.

„Hngh?" Anscheinend hatte er etwas im Mund. Lachend warf sie ein Kissen nach ihm.  
„Ugh, Malfoy! Erst schlucken, dann reden!", als Antwort darauf (dem Kissen war er leider ausgewichen) grinste er nur und spuckte etwas in seine Hand. Mit gehobener Augenbraue blickte sie von seinem grinsenden Gesicht zu seiner Hand, und wieder zurück.

„Oder _so_. Aber mal ernsthaft. Was machst du da?"

Malfoy lachte und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Dem ersten Impuls seiner Hand auszuweichen nicht nachgebend sah sie hinein und entdeckte einen verknoteten Kirschstiel. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Tisch gleiten. Sie hatte es vorhin nicht bemerkt (sie würde nachher noch genug Aufmerksamkeit an Malfoys Müll verschwenden, immerhin hielt er es nie für nötig den selbst wegzuräumen), aber die Stiele hatten alle einen Knoten. Ein paar hatten sogar zwei.

„Du machst also Knoten in die Stiele. Aha. Die alles entscheidende Frage lautet aber immer noch: _Warum_?" Sowohl ihr Ton als auch ihr Gesichtsausdruck waren eine Mischung aus Unverständnis und Neugierde. Malfoy grinste als er erkannte, dass etwas so sinnloses wie Knoten in Kirschstiele machen einfach über Grangers Horizont hinaus ging.

„Pansy hat mich mal drauf gebracht!", er lachte als sie die Augenbrauen hochzog.

„_Parkinson_?" Während sie fragte klaute sie sich eine von Dracos Kirschen und ließ sie dann in ihrem Mund verschwinden.

„Ja, aber eher unbeabsichtigt. Einer ihrer zahlreichen Versuche begehrenswert zu erscheinen..."

„Fieser Kerl!", unterbrach sie ihn lachend.

„Erwartest du etwas anderes?", entgegnete er grinsend und zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen nach oben. Sie öffnete schon den Mund um zu antworten, doch er unterbrach sie mit hochgehaltener Hand.  
„Aber jetzt Schhh! Ich will doch meine Story loswerden!" Sie unterdrückte den Drang zu kichern (etwas das ganz und gar un-Hermione war)und grinste stattdessen. Still legte sie sich schnell noch eine Kirsche in den Mund.

„Und zwar war es im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatte sich mit ein paar Mädchen umgeben, vor denen sie mitten im Gespräch herum tönte, sie wisse einen Weg wie man herausfand ob man ein guter Küsser sei. Man müsse nur einen Kirschstiel in den Mund nehmen", er grinste sie bei diesem Teil vielsagend an, „und mit der Zunge einen Knoten hineinmachen."

Hermione bemerkte, dass ein leichter Rotschleier ihre Wangen überzog, als sie die ganzen verknoteten Stiele auf dem Tisch liegen sah.

„Und warum machst du das dann? Hat dein übergroßes Ego etwa Risse bekommen?" sie sah ihn herausfordernd grinsend an.

„Sag mir doch bitte den Namen der verantwortlichen... ich würde ihr gerne Blumen schicken!" Es war eigentlich als Scherz gemeint, doch eine Spannung hing auf einmal über ihrem eben noch lockeren Gespräch, als beide sich an eine Begebenheit erinnerten, zu der _er_ diese Worte verwendet hatte.

Es dauerte nur einige Sekunden, in denen beide sich in die Augen sahen, Hermiones erschrocken über ihre eigenen Worte, Dracos unergründlich, doch dann hatte er sich zuerst wieder gefangen und antwortete mit dem gleichen unbesorgten Ton wie eben, wenn man auch einen Hauch Nervosität heraushören konnte.

„Meinem Ego geht es bestens, danke der Nachfrage." Hermione stieß einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus, als die Anspannung verflogen war. „Ich sehe es eher als... Beweglichkeitstraining" Er grinste Hermione noch einmal anzüglich an bis ein gespielt strenger Blick auf sein Gesicht trat.

„Aber ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Ms. Granger. Du hast mich unterbrochen, dabei war ich noch gar nicht fertig. Dafür muss ich mir später noch eine Strafe einfallen lassen..." Sein zweideutiges Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, doch Hermione rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Der gute Teil kommt nämlich erst noch. Pansy ließ also jede ihrer Freundinnen, und jeden im Raum der Lust hatte mitzumachen, ihr Glück mit den Stielen versuchen. Ein paar konnten es, ein paar konnten es weniger gut, Theo ist beinahe an dem Stiel erstickt... Und dann kam sie. Rief laut aus, dass sie uns mal zeigen wolle wie es geht." Hermione konnte sic denken was passieren würde und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht loszulachen.

„Ich vermute sie hatte von diesem Gerücht gehört, hat es einmal ausprobiert, und als es dann geklappt hat (Anfängerglück, wenn du mich fragst) ist sie sofort in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt um uns andere teilnehmen zu lassen. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur von ihren Künsten überzeugt... Auf jeden Fall hat sie sich auch einen der Sessel gestellt und es versucht. Und versucht." Mit einer gehörigen Portion Genugtuung im Gesicht legte er den perfekt verknoteten Stiel, den er noch in der Hand hielt auf den Tisch.

„... und versucht." Hermione lachte laut auf. Sie wusste wie nervig er Parkinson fand (besonders da sie Malfoy in den ersten Monaten des Schuljahres ein paar mal bis zu ihrem Portrait Eingang verfolgt hatte und lauthals quengelnd um Einlass gebettelt hatte) und konnte sich deshalb vorstellen, wie viel Spaß er damals vermutlich hatte, ihr dabei zuzusehen wie sie sich blamierte.

Auch diese Vorfälle hatten zu ihrem ursprünglichen Waffenstillstand, und schließlich zu ihrer so-was-wie-Freundschaft-Situation geführt hatten. Hermione hatte Mitleid mit dem deutlich entnervten Malfoy gehabt, und hat ihm ein Alibi gegeben als Pansy mal wieder nicht aufgeben wollte. Als diese ihr allerdings nicht glauben wollte, dass er nicht da sei, drohte Hermione ihr mit Punktabzug.

Als auch das nichts half, zischte sie ihr entgegen, sie würde Pansy bis ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen, sollte diese nicht innerhalb der nächsten zehn Sekunden außer Fluchreichweite sein.

Das half.

Dass diese dumme Pute aber auch wirklich glaubte, Malfoy würde etwas mit ihr anfangen...

„Um auf deine ursprüngliche Frage zurückzukommen: Außerdem macht es Spaß." Mit diesem Worten holte er Hermione aus ihren Gedanken, die ihm daraufhin still lächelnd zusah, wie er einen weiteren Stiel verknotete und auf den Tisch spuckte.

In Gedanken versunken starrte Hermione ihre eigenen Stiele an, die sie natürlich in der Hand behalten hatte statt den Tisch zuzumüllen. Kurz sah sie zu Draco, dann steckte sie sich mit entschlossener Miene einen in den Mund.

Draco brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand was sie da tat. Dann lachte er.

„Das sollte keine Herausforderung sein, Granger. Aber ich bewundere deinen Wettbewerbssinn.", er grinste sein arrogantes Grinsen, als er fortfuhr „Auch wenn ich nicht annehme, dass du..." Er hörte auf, als sie die Hand dicht vor den Mund nahm und hinein spuckte.

„Ohh, gibst du schon auf?" Man konnte das Grinsen, mit dem sie ihm ihren fehlerfrei geknoteten Stiel zeigte, nur als selbstgefällig bezeichnen. Er zog die linke Augenbraue hoch.

„Da steckt doch tatsächlich mehr in der kleinen Gryffindor Prinzessin als man annehmen würde... Ich bin beeindruckt.", er zog seinen imaginären Hut während er sich ein wenig verbeugte.

Als sie sich - noch immer grinsend - eine weitere Kirsche in den Mund steckte konnte er nicht umhin, seinen Blick für einen Augenblick auf ihren Lippen verweilen zu lassen. Es steckte tatsächlich mehr in der kleinen Gryffindor.

A/N: Weil ich heute Kirschen hatte^^

und ich möchte euch nicht meine verzweifelten Kommentare beim schreiben vorenthalten

(Klartext: Jetzt kommt nur noch Schrott, den ich während dem Schreiben vor mich hin gelabert habe. Info nebenbei: meine beta war in amerika... böse... böhöööse...)

Anmerkung an mich: Weiß nicht, ob ich „finger weg von meinen Kirschen" noch irgendwie einbauen will...(nein.)

und das Ende muss dringend abgeändert werden (wurde.)

BRAUCHE MEINE BETA

und, NEIN, ich werde es nicht wie folgt enden lassen:

Als sie sich - noch immer grinsend - eine weitere Kirsche in den Mund steckte konnte er nicht umhin, seinen Blick für einen Augenblick auf ihren Lippen verweilen zu lassen. Es steckte tatsächlich mehr in der kleinen Gryffindor. Hoffentlich bald er.

… Gott, meine Gedanken... (...definitiv nicht.)


End file.
